


pink

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Disaster Lesbian Keith, F/F, Fem Keith, Fem Shiro, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Shiro wears cute, pink panties with matching stockings and bra for her girlfriend. Keith is a gay disaster but sets out to make Shiro scream.





	pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/gifts).



Her girlfriend is always gorgeous but when Keith sees her in the pretty pink panties, stockings and a matching bra, she drops whatever she's holding, her jaw slack and eyes wide. Fuck.

"Holy shit," she whispers, absolutely awed, eyes trained on Shiro.

Her girlfriend blushes a bit but walks closer to her, those glorious thighs straining in the delicate stockings. Shit, they look stunning, muscled and thick, adorned by the light pink of those delicate stockings. Keith swallows heavily and reaches out with shaking hands, knowing that her heart is pounding and she's close to fainting. Shit, Shiro is so beautiful and sexy.

"God, I'm so gay," Keith stutters and then blushes at her own awkwardness. "I-I mean, fuck, you're so... I want to eat you out until you forget your own name," she finally manages.

Shiro goes red and still at that, her breath suddenly as fast as Keith's. She looks at Keith before smirking, still blushing. She takes a few steps back and lays down on the bed, black sheets contrasting with her frame, while she spreads her legs, long and muscled. Keith's mouth waters.

"Well, come here, baby girl," Shiro beacons and Keith stumbles forward, tearing her clothes away on her way.

She falls between those thighs, shaking and already a bit wet, her heart pounding. Her hands immediately settle on her legs, the stockings delicate and smooth under her skin. Keith swallows again and leans down to kiss Shiro's inner thigh, nuzzling against her. Shiro is already wet as well, staining the panties and Keith greedily puts her mouth there, licks the delicate fabric, tasting her girlfriend.

Shiro moans and her back arches slightly, so Keith pushes the panties to the side and dives in with her tongue, hungry and aroused. Shiro's hands clench on her hair but Keith only moans in response and licks and sucks on Shiro's wet cunt, almost choking with need. Shit, she can't remember being more desperate but fuck, Keith wants Shiro to scream, to be covered in her essence.

Keith keeps going, fucking into Shiro's hot pussy, sucking and biting gently, until her chin is covered in Shiro's slick, her own pussy dripping. Shiro's glorious legs close around her head, keeping her in place and Keith moans helplessly as she wrings the first orgasm out of her girlfriend. Those thighs tighten around her, almost painful but she keeps going, knowing she would happily get injured for that. It's everything she ever wanted.

Keith stops only when Shiro has gone hoarse from screaming so much and her thighs are trembling around Keith's head, though no less strong. Her own cunt is dripping on the bed, her nipples erect and her face is covered in slick, but she's thriving. Shiro's hands weakly pull at her hair, until Keith pulls away, lips red and eyes wide, panting and breathless.

"Christ," Shiro groans weakly and pulls her into a dirty kiss.

Her girlfriend licks her own slick from Keith's mouth, thick legs framing her narrow waist, both hands cradling her face. Keith is also starting to shiver, the burning need inside of her almost overwhelming. She's so wet and so desperate, she starts to grind against Shiro's leg, staining the stockings with her slick. Shiro purrs shakily and raises her leg a bit, to allow Keith more friction.

Keith falls forward, pawing at Shiro's bra-covered breasts, needing the skin and Shiro fucking growls before _ripping_ the bra off of her. Keith stupidly thinks _"That was expensive,"_ but then Shiro is kissing her again and Keith's hands settle on her big, full tits and everything else falls away.

She's quite happy grinding against Shiro's thigh and squeezing and twisting her nipples, but then there's a big hand sliding between her thighs. Keith almost comes, too sensitive and desperate and Shiro just slides 3 fingers inside of her, thick but not painful.

"You're dripping, baby girl," Shiro breathes in wonder.

Keith nods and pushes her hips down, desperate to be filled, something inside of her aching. Shiro complies, fucking deep and twisting, rubbing her thumb against Keith's clit until she comes, shaking and screaming, gripping Shiro's tits harder. It must hurt but Shiro doesn't mention it, just keeps going, fucking in until her hand is also covered in slick, her fingers effortlessly stretching Keith's channel.

"Bet you can take more, naughty girl, hm? So needy for me right now. Did the sight of me work you up that much?"

Keith can't speak, she's too far gone but she nods and moans and screams some more, pushing down on Shiro's finger until she feels the 4th one, rubbing against her cunt. She nods, even more, whining and mewling and when it pushes inside, she comes, again and again, drenching the whole bed and Shiro's stockings, shaking, even more, when Shiro latches onto her pink nipples.

Her girlfriend is still shaking, the aftermath of her orgasms not quite gone, but her hands are steady as they work Keith into another and another orgasm, sucking and biting on her nipples. Keith just wraps herself around Shiro and sobs into her shoulder, digging her fingers into the hard muscles. There are tears running down her face from pleasure and Shiro doesn’t stop until she’s a pliant, mewling mess, her pussy twitching and nipples aching.   
  
Eventually, Shiro takes her hand away, gently so that it doesn't hurt and gathers Keith close, hugging her tight as she whispers sweet nothings into her ear. Keith shakes and cuddles close and slowly comes back to herself, still oversensitive and her whole body a bit sore.    
  
Fuck,” she whispers in a hoarse voice.   
  
Shiro laughs breathlessly and Keith feels her nod against her hair.   
  
“You can say that,” she agrees. “We’re a mess”   
  
Keith takes a second to look at them and sighs, arousal shyly stirring in her again. She's far too exhausted to go again but she _wants to_ , god she does. She wants to lick her girlfriend clean and maybe finger her this time, curl her fingers just right, make her come again. Because Shiro is a sight, her stockings stained with Shiro’s slick, thighs covered in bite marks and bionic arm dripping slick. Keith glances at her girlfriend, grabs said hand and seductively licks off her own slick, sucking on the metal fingers and hollowing her cheeks.   
  
Shiro’s breath catches in her chest and a hand on Keith's hip tightens, but she just stares at her, grey eyes trained on Keith’s red, abused mouth.   
  
“You drive me crazy,” Shiro breathes, though there's a growl hidden in there.   
  
Keith smirks around her mouthful and finally pulls away with a pop, lips glistening with spit and slick.   
  
“Good.”


End file.
